


Cute Cashier

by Himoutii



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Boys In Love, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love Triangles, M/M, Minecraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himoutii/pseuds/Himoutii
Summary: Skeppy is a cashier, and when a girl is looking for a sweater to buy he meets a special online friend. Love triangles may or may not form
Relationships: skephalo - Relationship
Kudos: 108





	Cute Cashier

Skeppy chewed on his pencil, reading his book. It was a simple love story, two childhood friends grow up and eventually they date eachother. He daydreamed about the perfect girl all the time, short hair, green eyes, maybe a little intelligent. But he never got that special girl. Eventually he'll meet someone and breakup the next week. To be honest, he was getting bored of all these girls. They were all the same. 

"Excuse me?" Skeppy looked up to the voice and put his book away. The customer held up a sweater, "how much does this cost? I would ask someone else but I see your the only one working here right now, sorry for interrupting your reading," the girl had long blonde hair, and the perfect body. (Lesbian me is quaking rn)

"Oh uhm let me see," Skeppy grabbed the dress and searched for a tag, he kept searching but he didn't find it. "I can't find it, where did you find this?" He said to her, "just over there," she pointed to a shelf, there were no other sweaters that looked like that. 

Not long after the doors slammed open, a boy looking around Skeppy's height panted, and immediately shot his eyes to him. "Sorry for interrupting, that's my sweater," the boy said to her. "O-oh it is? I'm so sorry, it's a really cute sweater!" "Oh no worries! Also thank you very much," the boy grabbed and and started walking to the door. Skeppy analyzed him even more, it was as if the girl he dreamed of walked in the door. However it was a boy.

"Sorry," the girl said to him, "it's okay, everyone makes a mistake once in a while. It just so happened he left his sweater in here," the girl smiled and looked down, "can I have your number? You just seem really nice, and I kinda wanna get to know you better," Skeppy looked up. "O-oh, yeah! Sure, here it is," he got out his phone and showed it to her, they exchanged numbers and eventually she left.

Sure, she was cute and all. But he still couldn't get that boy out of his head. 

He looked at his watch, it was almost closing hours. He grabbed his bag and walked out the door, and walked to his car. Driving home he looked at his watch again. 11:14 pm. 

He continued to drive, constantly checking his watch. He stopped his car in the parking lot out of his apartment complex and walked inside. Skeppy walked in the elevator and pressed the number 3, leading him to the third floor. He walked to his room, and threw himself on the couch.

⟨⟩

Bad gripped onto his sweater and continued to walk home. The cashier was cute, he wondered if he was working tommorow. 

He needed to hurry though, he planned to make a video with his friend that night. He pulled out his phone and texted him. 

You still wanna make the video? :D

He arrived at his house, Rat greeted him by barking as he walked into his room. He turned on his computer as a ding rang from his phone, he took it out of his pocket and looked at it.

Yep giveme likke an hour im realy tired from work

Bad sighed, he was ready to make it now. He thought about the cashier, he looked familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it. Bad took off his sweater and sat down on his desk chair. "Just a quick nap," he said closing his eyes.

⟨⟩

Skeppy turned on his computer and waited for Bad to join the teamspeak, he waited for what felt like hours and eventually gave up. He was tired anyways, so he just decided to go to bed. 

He looked at his phone, and an unknown number texted him. He clicked on it, and it was the girl he met at work.

Hey! I'm the girl u met at work, never caught your name

He smiled and responded, they continued to text eachother for hours. 

He had work in the morning anyways, he also needed to buy a new sweater, he continued talking to himself until he fell asleep.

⟨⟩

Bad walked to the store, hoping to see the cashier again.

As expected, he saw the cashier sitting on his chair. Texting somebody. He wondered who it was, possibly a girlfriend? Maybe this was a bad idea, maybe this boy he thought was cute didn't want to go on a date with a boy. But bad ignored all the downsides to it and walked up to him. "Hey, I'm Darryl nice to meet you, I saw you yesterday and I wanted to introduce myself," the cashier squinted his eyes, then widened them as if he seen a ghost. "Bad?" "Yes?" "BadBoyHalo?" "Ooh you watch my videos?"

The cashier laughed, "you don't recognize me, Bad?" He was confused now, maybe he met this person already? "It's me! Skeppy!" 

It took Bad a second to put everything together, the cashier he saw yesterday was his best friend, and he thought the cashier was cute, but the cashier is his best friend online.

"S-Skeppy? What are you doing here? What happened to the cute cashier?" Bad began to look around him, "what do you mean cute? I'm the only one working here." 

Bad was surprised. He didn't plan this is how they'd meet, "really? So this is where you work?" "Yep! It's really tiring though, imagine sitting here all day. You also only get a few customers a day," Bad leaned a little closer to him, "how much longer you got?" Skeppy sighed, "the rest of the day, I just got here like twenty minutes ago," 

Bad smiled, "then I'll wait for your shift to be over!" "What? Bad, you can go somewhere and do your own thing to wait for me," 

He walked behind the counter and grabbed a chair, he placed it down next to Skeppy and sat down in it. "Nope, that isn't happening. I'm waiting for you when I'm with you," Skeppy giggled, "okay fine, but you better behave." "Hey! I will, I'm not a dog."

They continued talking for hours, customers came in every so often, two girls recognized them, but that was about it. Skeppy began to pack up for the day, he grabbed his bag and got up from his chair. "Have you seen my sweater?" Bad got up from his chair, "no, I can lend you mine though," 

Skeppy smiled to him, "thanks," Bad's heart began to beat faster, in his mind he was still the cute cashier he met yesterday. But he's his best friend. Did he have a crush on him? They both walked out the door, Bad began to shiver but as long as Skeppy was warm he felt better. "I can give you your sweater back if you want, I don't mind," Skeppy said to him, "no, it's okay, cute cashier," "since when was my name cute cashier?" "Always has been," they both laughed, Bad looked up to him. He definitely had a crush on him. 

"Hey, Zak," a girl said to him, Bad looked behind and saw the same girl from yesterday. "Oh, hey, Katelynn," Skeppy responded to her, she eyed over to me, "oh you have a boyfriend?" Skeppy looked over to Bad, "no, just a friend,"  
Bad looked down, who was he kidding. They were just friends. "Oh, well can I borrow your friend for a second?" She said to Bad, "yeah! Sure, I don't mind," 

Her and Skeppy walked away from him and Bad sat down, "I wonder what they are talking about," 

⟨⟩

"You like me? We just met yesterday," he shouted, "I know! I just really think your cool, and that we get along so well, you lighten up my day. But if you don't wanna go so quickly we don't have to," She blushed. Skeppy looked back at Bad, "Oh, oh my gosh you like your friend? I'm so sorry I didn't know," "w-what?" "I never caught your friend's name, what is it?" "Ba- Darryl," Skeppy pulled Bad's sweater up to cover his face, "wait, so do you like him or no?" 

"Well," he thought for a moment, "I'm not sure," Katelynn smiled, "once again I'm sorry, I catch feelings fast and I didn't know you were gay," "I'm not, I'm bisexual," he responded, "oh! I assumed again didn't I?" "It's alright,"

"Don't wanna leave your poor friend sitting there alone, you should get back to him," She said walking away, "thanks, Katelynn," 

She looked back and have him a thumbs up, then continued to walk away.

⟨⟩

Bad got up, "what happened?" "Nothing, just talking," 

Bad raised an eyebrow, "if it was just talking why is your face bright red? She your girlfriend?" He teased, "Nope," 

Bad was relieved. Maybe he did have a chance. "So where we going?"

⟨⟩

They sat at the park bench, it was dark out. Bad looked at Skeppy, he was staring at the stars. Bad looked up and began to count the stars. He placed his hand on skeppy's hand, it was warm. 

"Hey bad?" "Yeah?"

Skeppy leaned on bad's shoulder, "I like you," 

Bad blushed, "what?"

He looked down and saw him snoring quietly, eventually bad closed his eyes too, "I like you too,"


End file.
